


黑研：不变的路线

by KnightNO4time



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	黑研：不变的路线

黑尾迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，结果房顶的灯光晃得他眼皮差点撑不开，险些一闭眼又睡了回去。  
大脑自动开始追忆之前，但前几秒的记忆都是空白的。就像是神经强行让他醒过来，在皮层内部揪了下他的太阳穴，又把朦胧的耳膜捅开他捕捉到了熟悉响声。  
那是按键会有的咔哒声，却少了电子游戏背景里的音效。也许是顾及他睡着的事，所以对方才戴上耳机了吧。  
“惨了…不小心睡着了，”黑尾揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。他慵懒的把胳膊往额头盖去，却在枕头旁戳到了一本书。  
他捏起来一看，原来是自己当学习资料的参考书。从图书馆借来的书已经很旧，他不确定那折起里的页角是本来就有的损毁，还是因为自己不小心睡着而从手里滑落造成的。  
“别担心，你只睡了半个小时。”坐在他脑袋旁的研磨开口，并为了能听到他的答复，而取下了靠近这边的那只耳朵上的耳机。

黑尾现在躺在研磨房间的床上，而这个位置对他来讲并不陌生。  
毕业后去了大学的他，时间也和升入高三的研磨对不上。他们不会在学校碰面吃午饭，也不在同一个篮球社的继续一起练习和打比赛，也不会早晚同一个时间上下学。  
他买了辆自行车，每天骑着来往于城市，只因他放弃了租距离大学近的房子，仍选择回家住。  
现在家里基本就他一个，和过去改变不了多少。而他也会每晚造访研磨的房间，在孤爪家出入自如，同过去没什么两样。  
人生总要随着时间和阶段变换生活的路线，但至少他希望保持“回归休息的地方”以及“呆在身边的珍爱之人”这两点不变。  
更何况，他们选择交往后成了恋人。

简短的睡眠神不知鬼不觉的夺走了黑尾读书的念头，慵懒的他躺在那里，如同困倦的巨大黑猫。  
实则靠谱聪明的他，上大学后选了自己专攻的科目后，成绩不需人担心。而他今日终于好好在截稿线之前就完成了报告，并且为了测试而暂且这一晚没陪研磨打游戏，而是选择躺在床上读起书来。  
研磨知道黑尾这几日为了报告查了多少资料，熬了多少夜。所以他也默默的自己玩着心爱的游戏，安静的陪在黑尾身旁。  
他房间的床铺从很久以前就变成了两个枕头，不论他是否大部分时间还一个人睡，他都为黑尾备着。  
而现在，金发的男孩把自己那侧的靠垫拿起来垫在背后，倚着床头继续忙碌手中的关卡，确实不是从刚刚好的角度扫一眼黑尾。不知他先前是否就以这个角度，欣赏过黑尾的睡脸。

对于醒来第一眼就见到自己最喜欢的人，黑尾心满意足。再想想睡之前和睡着时对方也就这样乖巧的留在身旁，舒坦的心情顿时盈溢出来。  
体型高大的黑发青年突然来了劲，也不提醒对方。就撑着胳膊挪动屁股，让自己在床上斜过来，直接把脑袋枕在了研磨的大腿上。  
虽然交叉搭着双脚的姿势被破坏，研磨却并没反抗和不开心。他任由对方这样做，诚意的接纳对方在他腿上寻找姿势时后脑勺蹭出来的力度，并且小腹附近也因为成为对方脑袋的靠垫一部分而开始变得暖烘烘。  
两人总是有许多时间享受二人世界，不论是过去童年玩伴的时期，还是一起上学后享受的校园日子，而或者为了比赛一起和队友们努力的时光，全都塞满了他们之间的种种自然而然的肢体接触。  
现在作为恋人，他们为这种事添加了另一层含义，行为也变得频繁而大胆，却也更加自然与享受。  
比如此时此刻，研磨就宽容让对方留在自己腿上，甚至觉得黑尾再小睡一下也没关系。

黑尾没有闭眼，先前眼皮上残留的困意不知何时就消失了。明明好像还藏在暗处随时想把他拉回睡梦中，却根本战胜不了他的注意力。  
对，他无法不去注视研磨。这也可以说是他慵懒时刻最喜欢干的一件事，什么都不做，闲的无事，就盯着研磨发呆。毕竟人总有这种时候，欣赏自己喜爱的人。不是去热衷于锻炼排球，也不是忙着打游戏，而或者安排其他课业，单纯是任由时间流逝，且享受自己在这个漫长时间里和对方独处的小小自豪。  
可惜的是，明明躺在对方正下方，却因为对方手里的游戏机而无法完整的看清研磨的面容。虽然对方看着的方向也没法给他正脸，那副打游戏时带着贤明光辉的目光也很吸引大，但他更希望对方注意到自己，或者露出不一样的表情让自己欣赏。

想到就去做。黑尾咧起嘴角吊着眼角，化作挑逗对方耐心和求得关注的猫类，懒懒的抬起结实的手臂，单单竖起一根手指，带着不强硬却也任性的架势稍稍拿施力的指尖拨在游戏机边，往外推开。  
“不要…”研磨鼻息间哼出短短的一句抗议，把游戏机往上抬起，让黑尾的手指头溜开。却依然很娴熟的操控着角色，继续任务。  
这就是黑尾想要的效果，所以犯事的巨大黑猫反而更加有了兴致，开心得不行。  
他能听出来刚才对方悠悠讲话的尾音中藏着点被“突然袭击”的吃惊，并且对方已经开始关注起自己并加以防范。  
故意没在听对方的话，黑尾没执行对方的要求。他悬空的手又被流过的力气托起，向着上方才挪动一点的游戏机够了过去。  
“都说不行了，”果然研磨这回把视野放宽，速度和挑逗自己而打发时间的黑尾不同，也就反应迅速的移开机器，让对方那根手指扑了个空。  
这和逗猫没什么区别。

黑尾瞧见研磨因为自己而被打乱姿势，表情及说话的尾音也产生了变化。忙碌的目光来回在自己和游戏屏幕间摆动，黑尾对此感到好笑又有趣。  
这样的研磨真的很可爱，更何况是他可以随时随地都能看到的。由此这满足了他的占有欲，而这个角度也只有他见过，更增添了满足感。  
不喜欢被关注的研磨，却接受被自己注视。  
在意人们目光的研磨，却可以坦然留在自己目光中，并且还能回望过来，这是黑尾才有的待遇。  
所以黑尾的手指继续追了上去，像是不断求欢的鸟类，煽动起翅膀引起对方的注意。  
只是这回是五根手指一起上去，边表现出半求半抢的样子要拿走游戏机，边想用掌心捉住对方的手。

发现他的研磨赶紧换了地方，但腰一下没动。看来他并不打算驱赶黑尾，而是让对方按照喜欢的那样枕着自己。所以他只能用上半身来躲避。  
不逃走也算是研磨对于黑尾的一份宽容与喜爱，他的反抗并不是全力以赴的认真。  
“小黑，不行。”研磨的语调抬高，干脆架起胳膊，把屏幕举起来，抬着脑袋以难受的姿势举着游戏机玩。  
虽然这个角度看不清屏幕，但黑尾猜测这局可能也要打得差不多了。  
明明就是这样白热化的阶段，躺在那里的青年却穷追不舍。但他的手这次够不到了，可依旧示威似的举着。  
见他够不到后，研磨便维持这个样子继续了玩下去。  
这样的研磨也很有趣，黑尾在内心暗暗感叹。明明这样不痛不痒的玩笑不是第一次做，他却还是身心愉悦的享受过程。

手臂如同失去力气和支撑似的晃了晃，黑尾故意将其顺势倾斜搭在了研磨的胸口。  
对方只是歪开头，试图把游戏打完。  
这也没引起黑尾的不满，他反而专注于自己指尖的攻略。比如伸出的食指正借用位置和距离，轻轻抚摸上青梅竹马的脖子。  
研磨呼吸间传出声似有似无的波动，也许是因触感感令他动摇了，却并不是被吓到。  
咽了口口水的喉头动了动，恰好滚动过黑尾的指尖，黑尾禁不住乐了声。

“给我游戏机，”口头说出的话，黑尾没想着对方会照做，却也还是想让对方把听力和思维挪给自己。  
“现在不行，马上就打完了。”  
“那我抢了，”黑尾要吓唬对方，就开始把胳膊重新直起来，即使够不到也动了动手指。  
而明明知道他够不到的研磨，虽没移开游戏机的所在高度，却还是平静的用声音加以制止，“别抢，会死的。”  
黑尾停了几秒后，把胳膊缓缓收回来。可是他的笑容反而演绎出恶劣模样，夹杂上兴致的尾音，这个人都坏坏的，“那我要给你挠痒痒了。”  
“不行。”明明音量还是那样，眼神也没变，研磨的眉间却有黑尾能观察到的细微改动。看来他的确有所防备，不过更多的是分析出来黑尾不会真的要欺负自己，所以没做出行为上的反抗。

自己的确不会继续欺负对方。达成了目的后的黑尾就没再继续戏弄儿时玩伴。“开玩笑的，”随口结束了刚才一系列的玩弄，黑尾这次实实在在的把胳膊垂回肚子上，老老实实的躺着了。  
腿他合上了眼，呼吸放轻，把刚才振奋起来的每块肌肉都松弛下去，耳朵挤开大脑掉入周身的安静里。  
随后按键声变大，成为了这个房间里唯一的发生源，也引起了他全部注意力。  
悄悄眯开左眼缝，发现研磨已经无声无息下恢复到了原本的姿势，腿也依旧一动不动的给他当枕头。  
随后把那只眼睛再度闭上，黑尾回忆起他倒地这样枕过对方多少次，从这个角度看过研磨多少次。结果他发现他自己也数不清，看这样他反而开心，因为这就代表有很多次。他经常来这个房间，甚至成为自己生活住所里的一部分，你自己的房间还变得自在。  
阿姨和叔叔是不是已经察觉到他们的恋情了呢？可是他们看起来也没有任何表示。不知道他们知道的话会有怎样的态度，但这件事暂且还是留到后面思考吧。

短暂的寂静后，黑尾的声音将其打破，“虽然上大学后也加入了厉害的排球队，”听起来像是自言自语，却又传达的人在这里，“但没有研磨在就显得有些寂寞呢，心脏乱跳。”  
“说这话可不像小黑你该说的。”只戴着一只耳机的研磨捕捉到他的话，便分散了一半注意力给予了回复，“因为小黑不论去哪个排起队都全力以赴，说到底小黑打从心底就喜欢排球，所以打起来就会很开心。”  
黑尾睁开眼，目光喊着深情的喜爱。他抬手轻轻拨了下对方那只垂下的耳机，哼着鼻音自乐起来，“也是，的确很开心。心脏乱跳只是因为想你。”  
直白的话出口，他自己都觉得耳朵有些发烫。可是他已经不是过去那个害羞都写在脸上的小男孩，所以可以大胆的看着对方装作很自然。

他成功察觉到研磨手和眼角的小动作，看来对方也真的有在害羞。甚至按键使劲按了下后暂时没了音，好像是存档了。  
“与其说想把他们介绍给你，更想把你介绍给他们。”黑尾觉得自己诚实的告白效果很好，也就继续下去。“小时候不也是么？不管加入怎么样的队伍，和玩排球的人一起打排球多开心，我都想让研磨你在。”  
移开游戏机搁置一旁，研磨低头同他四目相对。金发的男孩嘴角挂着丝说不出是笑容还是无奈的弧度，浮现了几分怀念，“是啊，然后小黑就变得很缠人。”  
“不用‘烦人’这个词了，也就是你心态的改变吧？毕竟还感谢过我呢，”回想当年，黑尾边挪了挪脑袋换了个角度继续枕着恋人的腿。“高中第一年时，我也想着怎么第二年一开学就把你带去队伍里给他们见识见识。”  
“你到底什么时候开始变得那么爱炫耀我了？”研磨叹口气。  
“你值得我炫耀啊，参——谋。”黑尾一个字一个字念出小时候自己给对方比喻的称呼，但几年后对方却真的成为了这样的存在。  
这份夸耀和称赞都好比注定好的，黑尾拿手指再次推了下垂来的耳机，摆了个“敲定”的姿态给对方。

研磨眨了眨他那双如灵猫般的眼睛，言语透彻锋利的他现在却对青梅竹马让了步。  
没了游戏机后，他的手指从黑尾的头顶盖下。指尖穿过翘起来不听话的发梢，于黑发间轻轻的拢动，按摩般的抚摸不断。  
享受发质的手感，享受对方带来的触感，不厌其烦的重复着同样的节奏。  
这也是他近几个月开始重复回去做的事，他们的关系也不断得变的更加密切。  
“以前明明可以结交那么多打球的孩子，你却一开始还是缠着没接触过排球的我。还说不无聊，还老是夸我。”  
“是因为真的想夸赞啊，”黑尾享受着头顶的按摩，诚心诚意的解释道。“现在也是。”  
“说的太肉麻了。”  
“你说的还是那么不留情呢。”

黑尾提肩收臂把脑袋抬起，支着上半身收紧双肘，以仰姿和绝对好的平衡在床铺的柔软中尽可能高的伸长脖子，用脸凑向距离对方面容最近的位置。  
这个姿势不容易，他不得不屏住呼吸，却没退让。  
现在的黑尾早就没了过去那么胆小，容易紧张，害羞不安的小孩子的影子。任谁现在同他接触都会看不出来吧？现在的他，散发着男性的荷尔蒙，性格变得有个性还吸引人。有着年龄过后的成熟，也有着超越一般人的身高和体格，还有熟知各种感情后的深沉魅力。  
有神的眼睛下此刻写着邀请，而他如兽类的嘴角笑开后露出虎牙的影子，被刚才枕着而翘起凌乱的头发飘忽不定的黏在他的额角眼旁，竟成为了无法拒绝他的理由之一。

研磨刚才抚摸他的手也跟着上来，刚被对方脱离开的掌心，第二次覆盖上了那头熟悉的黑发。但这次更往后，从下方拖住了黑尾。  
不是真的给对方借力，更像是帮助引导。  
研磨从来都擅长引导别人，和任何手中的事物。所以黑尾不知哪里来的力气，借着这个难受的姿势竟然把自己抬起的更高。  
迎上了研磨低头凑近的脸，他们唇齿交融。  
不由自主的轻轻吮吸，亲吻让他们的唇瓣重合又分开。  
轻轻黏住的肌肤弹离，也推动起黑尾的舌尖，将屏住的一口气呼了出来。

气没了，肩膀也垮下去了。黑尾疲累的重重呼出一声，身子又掉回了对方腿上。  
谁知研磨竟然皱起脸，闷闷的呻吟了声。一问，竟然是腿刚才被枕麻了。  
“你怎么不再快要麻的时候告诉我？”黑尾又好笑又无语，赶紧坐起身。但研磨也变回没事人一样的表情，在那里一动不动伸着腿。  
“算了，也是我枕的。”黑尾先退一步，无可奈何的摆摆头。  
“小黑的错。”  
“还真说是我的错啊？”面对对方这时候的不讲理，黑尾也懒得顶嘴，就这样叹息了声后玩笑间不当回事了。  
不过他也把这个化作是个机会，转身拉开自己枕头当靠垫，屁股挪过去靠起床头。接着他就这样用自己长长的胳膊绕过研磨的肩，一把搂过来。  
不能动的研磨就这样重心一偏，结结实实窝在了黑尾的怀中。

熟悉的感觉，熟悉的味道。  
他们都这样想。

黑尾的胳膊松下来，搭在研磨身后和床头板间的枕头上，就这样半搭半抱，露出来的手蜷起抚摸上对方短袖下的胳膊，上下来回摩擦。  
他侧头亲吻了研磨的发顶，随后抬起来看了看研磨的脸，借着又不够似的再来了一吻。  
移不开的唇，接二连三的落去金发下已经延伸出得黑色根部。  
他深呼吸，洗发露的味道真的好闻。

“小黑，你亲太多了。”研磨抬起里侧的手，拿掌心推了推对方的下巴。  
可是这根本敌不过黑尾，更何况他也没想用力伤到黑尾。所以黑尾游刃有余的用下巴压下对方的手，就这样嘿嘿笑着收紧胳膊，压缩了对方的空间装入臂弯，用力的又亲了一口。  
“恰好你现在也逃不掉，所以就趁机多来几下吧。”

嗯，这个连续的亲吻，也只有黑尾才能去做。而这件事不止一次发生，还是和过去一样，都是只有他才会有的待遇。  
分离开的地点，和改变的人生路线并不会把所有点都拆散。至少有个点，永远都不会改变他们之间的一切。


End file.
